Make up Terbaik
by FloweRara
Summary: Tayuya dan Hanabi melongo. Gara-gara teman kos mereka yang belakangan ini tampil beda saat keluar rumah. Hah? Itu beneran Ino kan? Si cantik yang biasanya selalu tampil seksi? WHAT! Tidak mungkin! / AU InoTayuyaHanabi #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #12


**...**

 **MAKE UP TERBAIK**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Tayuya dan Hanabi melongo saat teman kos mereka sering tampil 'beda' setiap keluar rumah akhir-akhir ini. Hah? Itu beneran Ino, kan? Si cantik yang biasanya selalu tampil seksi? WHAT?! Tidak mungkin!

 **warning:  
** _kaga baku_. _**islamic content**_. di- _post_ hanya untuk berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **genre:  
** friendship & spiritual (?)

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#12 [Ino Yamanaka, Tayuya, Hanabi Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino?"

Mata hitam Tayuya membulat kaget. Ia tadinya sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di teras depan, lalu dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sesosok makhluk cantik yang masih kelihatan cantik seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya ada yang berbeda.

Tayuya masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ino?!" seru Tayuya lebih heboh. Ia bahkan maju satu langkah demi melihat lebih jelas rupa teman satu kosnya tersebut.

"Hm~ ada apa, Tayuya sayang?" Tanggapan kelewat santai akhirnya keluar dari bibir Ino.

"Kau mau ke mana?!"

"Ke kampus." Ino memamerkan senyumnya.

"KAU SERIUS MAU KE KAMPUS?" Tayuya makin terbelalak heboh.

Ino tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat tas beserta buku diktat sebagai jawaban, lalu melenggang santai ke garasi. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai nanti~"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Ino yang sudah disiapkannya sejak pagi pun melaju keluar gerbang kos. Meninggalkan Tayuya yang masih terbengong memegang selang airnya.

"Whew."

Tayuya terkejut mendengar suara teman kosnya yang lain. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati Hanabi Hyuuga tengah bersandar di pintu sambil melipat tangan dan tatapan sangsi. "Yang tadi itu betulan Ino Yamanaka?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tayuya balik bertanya. Ia sendiri merasa masih belum bisa percaya dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

Hanabi mengerutkan dahi. "Semacam sulit dipercaya."

"Sangat!" timpal Tayuya setuju.

"Yah, kita lihat saja bagaimana besok."

.

.

.

.

Namun keesokan harinya, kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Begitu terus hingga beberapa kali.

"Ada apa dengan Ino sih?" Tayuya bertanya-tanya. Gadis itu mencoba menerka-nerka dan membahasnya dengan Hanabi. "Kira-kira Ino kita kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu," Hanabi berkerlit. "Tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya."

Karena Tayuya sudah sangat heran dan penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya saat kesekian kalinya dibuat melongo menyaksikan Ino yang bersiap pergi ke kampus dengan penampilan berbeda.

Namun jawaban Ino semakin membuat Tayuya melongo.

"Segala yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, Tayuya sayang," Ino tersenyum kalem. "Sudah, ya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti~"

Mobil Ino menderu meninggalkan rumah kos. Meninggalkan Tayuya yang masih melongo memegang selang airnya. "Sejak kapan Ino kita yang centil dan bahenol jadi seperti itu?" ujarnya tak habis pikir.

"Barokah sekali," komentar Hanabi yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

 _Benar._

 _Barokah sekali._

.

.

.

.

Ino berubah.

 _Well,_ mungkin ini bukan hal aneh jika dilakukan orang lain. Tapi ini? Ino, kan? Ino Yamanaka yang ituuuu?

Sudah pasti jadi tanda tanya besar.

Semua yang pernah mengenal Ino Yamanaka pasti sudah hafal dengan tampilan gadis itu yang serba bling-bling dan berkilau. Belum lagi ditambah _make up_ -nya yang super woyo-woyo.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

Kalau sedang nongkrong di depan kaca, proses berdandan Ino memang bisa makan waktu berjam-jam—yang setara dengan rentang waktu Tayuya memainkan selusin album memakai serulingnya, atau Hanabi berlatih dua puluh jurus karate.

Ino selalu rajin dan telaten mengaplikasikan berbagai jenis _make up_ di wajahnya setiap kali akan keluar rumah. Mulai dari _foundation_ , BB cream, _blush on_ , maskara, _eyeliner_ , bulu mata palsu sekian lapis, pensil alis, aneka pemerah bibir, dan seabreg perlengkapan lainnya. Semua tidak pernah ketinggalan.

Pokoknya, Ino Yamanaka dan _make up_ bling-bling adalah dua hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan kapan pun dan di mana pun.

Karena itulah Tayuya dan Hanabi dibuat melongo saat sahabat cantik mereka menanggalkan _make up_ bling-bling-nya ketika pergi ke kampus. Yang benar saja!

Oh, bahkan ternyata tidak hanya ke kampus. Saat pergi berbelanja, mengerjakan tugas, atau sekadar nongkrong pun Ino tidak pernah lagi memakai _make up_ bling-bling. Hanya sekadar sapuan tipis seperlunya yang disesuaikan dengan tempat atau acara yang akan ia datangi.

Pada dasarnya, Ino memang sudah cantik dari sononya. Dan Ino yang seperti ini malah terlihat semakin cantik dan anggun bagi Tayuya. Juga kelihatan elegan dan berkelas kalau menurut Hanabi. Namun tetap saja Tayuya belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sahabatnya tersebut.

Kala itu, Ino hanya tertawa ringan saat Tayuya lagi-lagi berseru heboh gara-gara menyaksikan Ino keluar rumah dengan wajah polos tanpa _make up_.

"Ino! Kau belum pakai pensil alis!" seru Tayuya panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan cuma jajan bakso di depan rumah," jawab Ino kalem.

"Tapi biasanya kan kau harus selalu pakai―!"

"Sssshh. Sekarang sudah tidak harus lagi kok."

Tayuya makin mengerjap tak percaya. "Se-serius?!"

"Lagi pula aku sudah pakai _make up_ yang jauh lebih baik."

"Hah? Aku tidak melihatmu pakai _make up_!"

Ino tersenyum manis. "Karena _make up_ terbaik adalah air wudhu."

.

.

.

.

.

AN:

FUAAAAH AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN BIKIN FF KETIGA CHARA FAVORITKU INI AHAHAHAHAHA w-walau pendek (?) X33

Okeh saya minta maap. Tadinya udah coba utak-atik tema lain yang lebih umum buat genre spiritual, tapi ternyata susyah gaes. Otak saya tak sampai TTATT

Jadilah fluffy gini dan soleha islami.

Nanti kalau ada ide/waktu, akan saya usahakan tema yang lebih umum. Maafkan saya. Dan makasih udah baca~

 _Feel free to give sambalado critics :3_

.

.

.

.

.

Ino sudah barokah sekarang.

Tayuya jadi sangat terharu. Hanabi juga ikut terharu. Tidak ada yang menyangka, di antara mereka, malah Ino duluan yang dapat hidayah.

Malam itu, setelah ketiganya usai menunaikan sholat maghrib berjamaah dan tadarus bersama, Ino mengatakan alasannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaganya untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial dan berhak kelak."

Tayuya yang sejak tadi menyimak pun bertanya penasaran. "Siapa yang kaumaksud?"

"Suamiku nanti," jawab Ino enteng.

Wow!

Tayuya dan Hanabi menatap takjub pada Ino. Sahabat pirang mereka yang gemar gonta-ganti pacar ini tampaknya sudah benar-benar tobat. Tayuya jadi ingin berkaca-kaca.

"Inooooo," Tayuya sudah menangis sungguhan saat memeluk sahabatnya.

"Doakan aku, ya."

"Tentu. Aku pasti akan mendoakanmu—"

"Supaya bisa menikah dengan Ustadz Sai."

Krik krik.

Pelukan Tayuya terlepas. Ia dan Hanabi sama-sama terbelalak.

"APA? Kau mau menikah dengan Ustadz Saiful?!" teriak Tayuya.

"Ustadz muda yang sering mengisi pengajian di masjid kampus itu?!" Hanabi ikut berteriak.

"Hehehehe. Bercanda. Tentu saja doakan supaya aku bisa istiqomah."

Pembicaraan itu diakhiri dengan serbuan gelitikan dari Tayuya dan Hanabi.

 _Yah, semoga selalu istiqomah, Ino._

 _Juga teman-teman lainnya._

 _Amiiin. :D_


End file.
